monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Ancient Civilization
Hello, and to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the Ancient Civilization! Who Were The Ancient Civilization? The Ancient Civilization (Japanese 古代文明) was a once thriving civilization that went extinct mysteriously in ancient times. Though this civilization has disappeared, many forgotten ruins are all that is left of them such as the Tower, Sky Corridor, and Cloud Viewing Fortress. What Is Known About The Ancient Civilization The civilization was far more advanced than any known civilizations today. Apart of the Ancient Civilization were humans, along with possibly other races, that had thrived in this advance society. Throughout the many lands are ruins left behind by the Ancient Civilization, showing, at their time, they were wide spread across the lands of many regions such as the Ancestral Steppe, Jungle, Flooded Forest, and Everwood. On these same ruins are plans and documents belonging to many weapons. These plans gave out secrets to how to make certain weapons used today such as the Dragonator along with some secrets about Elder Dragons, giving the Hunter's Guild an advantage over some of them. Despite finding some of these documents, most of them have been destroyed mysteriously, preventing many other secrets from being discovered. One major question that scientists want to answer is what else this civilization knows. Scrolls Besides writing on their ruins, some documents have been found belonging to the Ancient Civilization. On these documents are monsters that have either been identified or not identified, secrets to certain equipment, and there is belief that it could give us more backstory about them. The Forbidden Act One dark part of the Ancient Civilization's history is a forbidden act they were able to do that went against nature. By using both technology and biology, this society was able create their own life forms by using equipment and materials to build them from scratch. However, this experiment was very evil due to one reason: In order to make a new life form, another creature would have to lose its life. The first new life form they ever made was the Equal Dragon Weapon (Japanese イコール・ドラゴン・ウェポン), or Wyvern Machine Solider (Japanese 竜機兵), a bio weapon. This life form required about thirty horses worth of dragons, meaning hundreds of dragons were needed to make only one Equal Dragon Weapon. Also, the more blood this titan shed, the longer it would live. Not much else is known about this bio weapon, however, the Hunter's Guild has discovered one dead in a lost warehouse. As of now, they've been studying it. Great Dragon War Due to the Ancient Civilization's life forms requiring the death of a mass number of dragons, it angered all the other dragons and put them in a war. The dragons were sick of their kind being used by humanity as near cattle and were angered by the fact that humans forgot the rules of nature. They than decided to breakaway from humans and destroy humanity. This began a long, violent war between humanity and dragons that spread worldwide, leaving behind mass destruction just about everywhere. Though it is unknown what exactly happened in the war, The Legend of the Black Dragon is said to describe all that happened in the Great Dragon War. This war ended with most of the dragons extinct and with Ancient Civilization gone for good. The Perfect Enemy For Humanity During the Great Dragon War, a Perfect Enemy for Humanity (Japanese 完全なる人類の敵) existed and supposedly continues to live within the ruins of Schrade Kingdom. An Elder Dragon known as the Evil Dragon (Japanese 邪龍), or better known as Fatalis. Fatalis was said to have a strong hatred against humanity, and even continues to remember the past of its brethren, including other Elder Dragons and even Flying Wyverns, being killed in great numbers by the Ancient Civilization. The same especially applies for White Fatalis. It was the perfect enemy for humanity due to its immense power. In a short period of time, without any warning, Fatalis could bring mass destruction to any civilizations it wanted to destroy, such as Schrade Kingdom. If this wasn't enough, Fatalis would also copy Ancient Civilization's use for monsters, though instead with humans. Fatalis would melt the bodies of fallen humans, and hunters, onto its body so it could wear them like they wore its brethren. Though Fatalis isn't known to exist anymore, in legend, When the world is full of wyverns, the legend is revived, meat is eaten, bone is crunched.. BGMs I have to say that the music for all the locations that involve the ancients are quite mysterious and have a feeling of a lost time that we barely know about. Monsters So the ancients managed to train monsters in ways we wouldn't even think of. True, we can have some monsters as pets but, the ancients basically trained them to be guard dogs for active towers. If that wasn't enough, they even have a rare beast waiting behind certain doors to murder hunters in near seconds! Seriously, what are they trying to keep secret! Switch Axe F This is an interesting and really recent one... It seems that the Switch Axe F is based of an older model of a weapon left behind by the ancients... So I guess we can thank them for the Switch Axe F. Wait! If they invented the Switch Axe, could that mean? Questions *Does the Ancient Civilization remind you of humans a bit? If so, how? *Which BGM of the ancients do you like the most? *Do you think there are more intact buildings left behind by the ancients? *What kind of rare monsters do you think they could be hiding? *If you were in the middle of the Great Dragon War, which side would you join? *How do you think the Fatalis Brethren fit into the Great Dragon War? *Would you like to see the Equal Dragon Weapon appear in-game one day? *What do you think Duremudira is? An Elder Dragon or a Bio Weapon? Why? *Would you like Capcom to explore the idea of Ancient Civilization a bit more? *Would you like Capcom to make a short movie of the Ancient Civilization? *Do you think they actually made some of the weapon types we use today? *How would you react if you met the ancients? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs